


A pretty girl is like a melody

by octopedingenue



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon - Anime, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopedingenue/pseuds/octopedingenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hughes and Roy, "a pretty girl is like a melody"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pretty girl is like a melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prillalar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://octopedingenue.dreamwidth.org/41394.html).

At the officers' ball, Roy's fingers tighten around his glass as the string quartet picks out the beginning of another tune. They're the opening strains of a song familiar to Roy only through years of evenings of Maes crooning it, badly, swaying and dipping in time, in the third half-hour of his traditional exhaustive drunken recount of his first date with his wife.

Across the crowd, the widow of Brigadier General Hughes is tilting her head to catch the end of a joke, her lips still curved in a smile, when the cello begins to play. Roy can see Gracia mouth _headache_  to the woman beside her as she slips, still smiling, from the circle toward the couches at the wall. She looks up and sees Roy watching her. There is nothing he knows to do but lift his glass. Gracia turns her head to watch him standing as she moves across the room, and then she lowers her face as the violins swell and he sees her dip onto a bench, graceful as any waltz.


End file.
